


can you really call this trick or treating? i didn't even get a rock in my bag or anything

by wordbending



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Other, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Happy Hallowe... wait, no! You can't post a Halloween fic on Christmas! What are you doing??? NO!!!
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Noelle Holiday/Kris/Susie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	can you really call this trick or treating? i didn't even get a rock in my bag or anything

Frisk had been waiting all day for this moment. Their first Halloween with their new friends... they’d picked out a special costume just for it, and any minute now, they’d come out of their closet and show it off. They couldn’t care less about the candy... well, OK, that was kind of untrue... but they did care a lot about their costume.

“Hurry up in there, Frisk!” demanded what was clearly Chara’s voice from the other side. “Ow. Don’t do that.”

Taking that as their cue, Frisk swung open the door and charged at Chara and Asriel, both seated on chairs across from the closet. They took a long, wicked-looking knife out of their pockets and raised it above their head, their eyes gleaming as they prepared to strike...!

And then they poked Chara on the forehead. The plastic knife bent against it.

Chara burst out laughing, clutching their stomach. They started laughing more and more, until their laughs were almost wheezes.

Asriel just looked baffled. He looked back and forth, confused, between Chara and Frisk.

“I don’t get it,” he said at last. “What are they supposed to be?”

“ _Madotsuki,_ Frisk? Really? That’s what you went with?”

Frisk grinned.

“What’s a Madotsuki?”

“Really, Ree, I never showed you Yume Nikki?” Chara scoffed. “Remind me to show you Uboa sometime, at least.”

 _You’ll traumatize him,_ Frisk signed.

Chara smiled a very wide smile. “I know. Anyway, speaking of traumatizing him, it’s our turn. Come on, Ree.”

Asriel paused. Then, after a short few seconds, he blushed and pulled at his ears. “You want me to...?”

“Oh, come on,” Chara replied with an exaggerated roll of their eyes. “We’ve been bathing together most of our lives, don’t tell me _this_ is scandalous. It’s not like we’re playing Five Minutes In Heaven. Or whatever it’s called.”

Frisk didn’t understand what that was, exactly, but they waggled their eyebrows anyway.

Chara’s blush became a little redder, Frisk noted with no small amount of satisfaction, until they turned and hid their face from Frisk’s view.

“Hurry it up, _Asriel.”_

Asriel sighed. “Coming, Chara.”

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and Chara and Asriel emerged, both wearing identical blue dresses, each tied at the waist with a white ribbon. Chara had styled their hair so that it was shoulder-length and parted at the front, while Asriel was wearing a wig to give himself an identical “hairstyle.” Both of them had white hairclips on the right side of their hair, and both of them were holding hands.

Asriel was blushing and looking away.

“Come play...” Chara started in a voice even more droning than their normal one, before Asriel belatedly joined in, “...with us, forever. And ever. And ever...”

Frisk brought their hands up to their mouth and barely suppressed a giggle.

“Not bad, huh?” said Chara with a grin. “Adorable _and_ terrifying.”

“I don’t know about this, Chara...” Asriel mumbled, crossing his free arm over his chest.

Chara turned to him and frowned. “Is it the dress? Nobody’s going to make fun of you, Ree. It’s Halloween. It’s for fun.”

“Actually, I... I really like the dress, it’s, the, um,” said Asriel slowly. “The... handholding?”

“But we hold hands all the time?”

“Not in public...” Asriel mumbled again.

“Relax,” Chara said, smiling softly at him and rubbing his paw. “I’ll be holding Kris’ hand, don’t forget. And so will Frisk. Nobody’s going to be thinking anything of us holding hands.”

Asriel smiled, although he still struggled to meet Chara’s gaze. “Thanks.”

* * *

Kris (who was wearing a shirt that said “I don’t do costumes” and a hoodie that covered up most of the letters so that it said “I n’t do stum”) waited patiently as their adopted mother smoothed out and adjusted their clothes. Their younger brother, Asriel, and his weird semi-datefriends/oh-my-god-they-were-roommates/live-in-buddies Frisk and Chara stood outside the door and waited for Toriel to give them permission to leave.

“Now, do not stay out too late,” said Toriel to Kris, wagging her paw for emphasis. The long sleeves of her witch costume waved back and forth. “You could be hit by a vehicle. And you would miss out on the marshmallows.”

“Yes, Mom,” said Kris and Asriel simultaneously.

 _Yes, mom,_ signed Frisk, even though Toriel wasn’t, in ninety-five percent of senses, their mother.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Chara, for the same reason.

“Stay off the streets,” Toriel added. “You could be hit by a vehicle. And do not forget your blinkers. You could be hit by a vehicle.”

“Yes, Mom.”

_Yes, mom._

“We are _not_ going to be hit by a car. What kind of idiots...”

“Chara.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Toriel paused for a long time, as if judging whether or not the four of them were fit to leave. Kris shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

“...Do not forget the most important rule,” she said at last, her expression entirely serious.

“...Have fun?” Kris offered.

Toriel beamed. “That is correct. Now go and get yourselves many confectionaries, my children.”

Kris smiled awkwardly and went to join their brother and his friends. With one last wave to Toriel, the four of them started down the street - Frisk and Chara holding Kris’ hands, Asriel holding Chara’s.

“Finally,” said Chara. “I thought she’d never let us go.”

“She just cares about us,” Asriel muttered, a little more defensively than he’d intended. “She wants us to be safe.”

Chara shrugged. “If she was any more of a helicopter mom, she’d actually be an Apache.”

“I don’t know what those words mean.”

They arrived at the first house, thankfully before Chara and Asriel could bicker any further. It was a run-down old shack - more of a pile of bricks than a proper home. Kris walked up to the door, or what was left of it, and knocked.

But nobody came.

Frisk rocked on their heels. Chara tapped their foot. Asriel whistled off-key. Kris said nothing.

Behind them, a box slowly slunk forward, inch by inch. None of the four of them moved, or even seemed to notice. They just continued doing what they were doing as the box crept closer and closer and _closer..._

Kris turned around at the last possible second, and everyone else turned around with them, to see an unpeeled banana pointed in their faces.

“Freeze,” said a purple reptile woman, whose hair was in a mullet and tied back with a bandanna. She was wearing a form-fitting silver bodysuit which was covered in pouches and belts, many of which also had bananas in them.

 _Hi, Susie!_ signed Frisk, smiling widely.

“Oh!” said Asriel after a moment, his face breaking into a grin. “You’re Solid Snake!”

“Kept you waiting, huh?” said Susie, returning the grin. She popped open the banana with such force that the banana leapt out of the peel and flew in an arc towards, and then into, her mouth. “Kinda hate this costume though. It’s real tight around the...”

Kris made a face.

“Nothing,” Susie said. “Anyway, I don’t got much candy, so. Take it or leave it. And don’t worry, Frisk - no licorice flavor. I got you.”

She reached into one of her bandoliers and took out a couple of Tootsie Rolls, handing them out to Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. Asriel looked disappointed, but Chara looked like they were going to start drooling.

“Anyway,” she said. “I need to hit up Noelle’s place, so you mind if I tag along a bit?”

“I don’t mind,” said Kris with a shrug of their shoulders. Chara smiled wider. They didn’t like most people, but they definitely liked Susie. She reminded them of Undyne, who they also particularly liked. Susie, noticing their smile, reached over and tousled Chara’s hair.

“Sweet,” she said. “Thanks. Cute costume, you two.”

“Thanks!” said Chara, beaming. “It was my idea.”

“Thanks...” said Asriel, rubbing the back of his head and staring at the ground. Chara elbowed him in the side, and he repeated, more sincerely, “Thanks.”

“What the he... heck are you, Frisk?” Susie asked as the five of them started back down the street.

“Madotsuki,” Chara supplied.

“Oh, from that horror game?” Susie tapped her chin in thought. “Yeah, I remember playing that.”

“Am I the only one who _hasn’t_ played it?” moaned Asriel.

“Yes,” said Chara. “The only one on all the Earth. Anyway.”

The group arrived at the next house. It was, in contrast to Susie’s shack, more than a little extravagant. It was, after all, an entire _mansion._

“Wow, what a mansion,” supplied Susie.

“Must you say that every time?” asked Chara.

“ _RRRRRESIDENT EEEEEEVIL,”_ Susie said in the most dramatic voice possible, wiggling her fingers at Chara, all of which was her way of saying “yes.” Chara sighed. Frisk giggled.

Frisk skipped up to the elaborate front door of the very blue mansion. It was shaped like a giant spade, while the windows were shaped like various other card suits.

The door opened and a very large, very round man with a blue spade and an entire second mouth on his stomach answered. He looked at Frisk disdainfully, as one might look at a cockroach.

 _Trick or treat!_ signed Frisk.

“Trick or treat!” said everyone else, except Kris.

“Yes. Treats and tricks. Wonderful,” said the Spade King before turning to look behind himself. “Lancer! Your friends are here!”

But Lancer was already in the doorway somehow. It was easy to tell, because of his very Lancer shape, but his costume covered his entire body. He was dressed in a purple dinosaur mask with a messy purple wig that went down to his shoulders, he had two purple cardboard arms with spiked bracelets on them, and he was wearing a black vest over a dark purple shirt, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, and purple pants. He even had a miniature axe.

“Dude,” said Susie. “Why are you dressed like me?”

“Why, my little pumpkin pie,” said Lancer, twirling his axe. “It was the most frightening thing I could imagine!”

Susie grinned and leaned down to give him a high five, which Lancer happily returned. “Hell yeah, man. You got any candy for us?”

Lancer looked at the group behind her and, even though none of them could see his face, they could all feel the grin he gave them.

“No!”

And the door immediately shut, followed by maniacal laughter. Kris held back a laugh of their own, their shoulders shaking.

“Yeah, should have seen that coming,” said Susie, before turning back to the rest of the group. “Next house.”

Susie started to lead them to the next house. It was, in comparison to the _two_ mansions on either side of it, humble. Which was saying something, because it was a miniature town, complete with a miniature inn, a miniature shop, and a miniature castle.

Susie watched as Frisk walked up to the door of the miniature castle and knocked. The door swung open immediately, revealing a beaming goat boy carrying an orange cake with frosting designed to look like a jack-o-lantern. His green dress was covered in Holly Day lights and he had a star on the top of his head.

“Trick or treat!” said Ralsei.

“No, dude. _They’re_ supposed to say that,” said Susie, sounding like she had done this many times before but was just as amused by it every time. “And you’re supposed to bring candy.”

“Oh...” said Ralsei dejectedly. “But I baked this delicious _chocolate ca...”_

 _“Give it,”_ interjected Chara.

“Chara, you can’t eat _an entire cake!_ ” Asriel shouted.

“You can eat _my entire ass!”_ Chara shouted back. Kris snorted, while Asriel looked aghast.

“Where would you even carry it?!” Asriel insisted.

“Oh, it’ll be fine!” interrupted Ralsei with a smile. “You can come back to eat it after you’re done carolling!”

“It’s Halloween, Ralsei,” said Susie.

“Is it?” said Ralsei innocently.

Susie stared at Ralsei, confused, while Ralsei just continued to beam at her.

“Anyway, I’m sure you have lots to do! I’ll see you all later!” said Ralsei, stepping back. The door to his tiny castle closed in front of him.

“What a weirdo,” Asriel mumbled.

“Oh, please, you’re like twins,” Chara said with a shrug.

The five of them headed to the next mansion, which was only smaller than the mansion Lancer lived in by comparison. Unlike that mansion, it had no particular theme to its design - except for the fact that it was _covered,_ top to bottom, in Holly Day decorations. Reindeer, sleighs, Santa Claus, miles of Holly Day lights, it had it all.

Nobody thought that was unusual. It had them all year, after all.

“Wow, what a...” Susie started to say.

“ _Stop it,”_ Chara interrupted.

“Mansion,” Susie finished, while Asriel held Chara back from strangling her.

Frisk skipped up the stairs and knocked on the front door. Susie casually leaned against the stair banister and smoked a cigarette. Kris stuck their hands in their pockets and stared at the door.

The door opened, revealing Noelle wearing a white dress, a halo, and huge white wings. She was also carrying a miniature harp.

 _Trick or treat!_ Frisk signed.

“Trick or treat!” shouted Chara and Asriel.

“Oh, golly, what good little kids you’ve been!” said Noelle, smiling at all of them. “You deserve _extra_ candy this year!”

She reached beside her for a bucket of candy. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel held out their buckets and Noelle deposited in them... floss. Chara looked down at it, despondent.

“But... um... my mom wouldn’t actually _buy_ candy this year,” mumbled Noelle awkwardly. “She said it’s bad for your teeth... sorry.”

“Aww, it’s OK, Noelle,” said Asriel with a smile.

“Ugh. No, it isn’t,” said Chara.

Asriel nudged them with his elbow.

“It still isn’t and I stand by that,” said Chara.

Noelle looked past them and crossed eyes with Susie, who crossed eyes with her. They both stared at each other for a moment before Susie nodded awkwardly.

“Hey, No,” said Susie with a small smile.

“You know those are bad for you,” said Noelle, with one only slightly wider.

“You know I don’t give a shit,” said Susie with a grin. She raised herself from the banister and walked up the stairs to join with Noelle, then looked down at Kris, who was still staring at the door. “What are you, Kris, a vampire? You don’t need to be invited in.”

Kris smiled softly at the two of them and walked up the stairs to join them.

 _Have fun, Kris!_ signed Frisk as Kris passed by. _Do everything I would do!_

“So flirt shamelessly?” said Kris in a soft voice, tousling their hair. “Will do.”

Kris, Noelle, and Susie walked back into the house and closed the door. Chara gleefully rubbed their hands together the moment they were out of eyesight.

“Now we’re going to get the _forbidden candy,”_ they said with an evil smirk. For some reason, when they said that, lightning and thunder struck overhead.

“The... forbidden candy?” asked Asriel, raising a brow.

“Of course,” said Chara, as if it wasn’t extremely obvious what they were talking about. “We can go to all the houses now and demand all the good stuff. There’s nobody to stop us. So, therefore: _forbidden candy.”_

Lightning and thunder struck overhead again.

“Am I right, Frisk?” Chara asked, turning to them.

 _No mercy,_ signed Frisk.

“Let’s go! To the next house!” Chara announced, dragging Asriel behind them. Frisk walked slowly behind the two of them, content to stay at their own pace as always.

In a few moments, they arrived at a small wooden stand, in better quality but looking just as unfitting next to the two mansions as Susie’s shack. A sign on the top of the shack said “THE DOCTOR IS”, followed by a sticky note saying “IN.”

“Oh, lame,” said Chara. “He’s not here.”

“Who’s not here?” said a hoarse, gravelly voice. “Wa ha ha!”

Chara jumped nearly a foot backwards at the sight of Gerson, who had suddenly appeared as if by magic behind the stand. He was wearing a lucha libre wrestling costume, complete with a pith helmet on top of his mask.

“Were you... were you _waiting under the stand?”_ Chara demanded.

“Sure was! Wa ha ha!” Gerson laughed. “Now what can I do ya for?”

 _“Forbidden candy,”_ Chara demanded, slapping their free, non-Asriel-holding hand on the stand’s counter.

“Forbidden candy,” Asriel demanded as well, slapping their paw on their counter.

 _Forbidden candy,_ signed Frisk before putting their hand gently on the stand.

“Well, as you can see from the sign,” said Gerson, motioning his head up towards the sign. “I’m a doctor. That means I can’t, in good conscience, give you _any_ candy.”

“Oh, come on, you too?” Chara moaned.

“Please?” said Asriel. “We haven’t got any candy so far. All we’ve got is, um, floss.”

“Now, wait,” said Gerson. “I didn’t finish. You don’t get _any_ candy. You get the _best_ candy. Wa ha ha!”

And he reached behind the stand and fished out three king-size chocolate bars. Chara took theirs greedily and looked down at the packaging.

“Whoa! Inafune’s All-Natural Dark Salted Caramel! This is the _good stuff!_ ”

Asriel stared at his. “What’s so good about it?”

“It costs _over_ _five-thousand yen._ It _better_ be good.”

 _Don’t eat it all at once, Chara,_ signed Frisk.

“I won’t!” Chara said, and Asriel and Frisk gave each other a Look that said that they didn’t believe that for a minute. “Thank you, Mr. Gerson!”

“You’re welcome, kiddo! Wa ha ha!” laughed Gerson as the three of them moved on.

The next stop was... another stand. There was nobody behind this one either, but it was obvious who it belonged to. Despite it not being winter yet, the roof was covered in snow.

There was a small bell on top of the counter. Frisk walked up to it and rang it, and then, immediately, two skeletons rose up from it with a slide whistle noise. The shorter one was not wearing a costume, while the second one was wearing a skeleton costume over his battle armor and a Santa hat on his head.

“hey,” said Sans.

“GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS, GOOD CHILDREN!” said Papyrus. “I, SINTERKLAAS, THE GIVER OF GIFTS FOR GOOD BOYS, GIRLS, AND OTHER TYPES ALIKE, AM PROUD TO PRESENT THE GREATEST HOLLY DAY GIFT OF ALL!”

 _What is it?_ signed Frisk eagerly.

“What is it?” said Chara hesitantly.

“What is it?” said Asriel curiously.

“FRIENDSHIP!!!”

And he leaped through the stand and tackled all three of them into a hug. Frisk broke into giggles, and even Asriel laughed, although Chara looked annoyed that they hadn’t received more chocolate. Or even chocolate-covered spaghetti.

“Papyrus, why are you dressed like that?” Asriel said, once Papyrus had let go of the hug.

“my brother’s always thinking ahead,” explained Sans. “so he skipped past turkey day and went straight to holly day. isn’t that cool?”

 _So cool!_ signed Frisk with a grin.

“Yeah, it’s great. What have you got for us then?” Chara said. “We’re after only the _most forbidden candy_ , you know.”

“issat right?” said Sans, before leaning across the counter, closer to Chara’s eye level. “well, let me tell you, if i give you this candy...” His eyesockets went dark. “you’re going to have a good time.”

“That’s... the point?” Chara said, staring.

“don’t say i didn’t warn you,” said Sans with a shrug. “there you go.”

“You didn’t hand us anything?” said Asriel.

“Yeah, what gives?” demanded Chara.

But Frisk reached into their bucket and pulled out... a doorknob. They held it in their hands, looking puzzled. Chara and Asriel looked at them, then reached into their own buckets and pulled out, respectively, a knife and a video game controller.

Frisk raised the doorknob to their lips and took a bite out of it. There was a solid crunch, but they easily broke off a piece and swallowed as Asriel stared in horror.

 _It’s good!_ signed Frisk.

Asriel and Chara took a bite out of theirs and stared down in amazement.

“This _is_ really good!” said Asriel.

“Wow,” said Chara. “That’s actually pretty clever, Sa...”

But when they turned back to face Sans, Sans was nowhere to be seen. Papyrus scratched the back of his head, somehow.

“YES, HE DOES THAT NOW AND THEN! HE SAYS HE ONLY DOES IT WHEN IT’S FUNNY.”

“So he should never do it, then,” said Chara, rolling their eyes. “Next house.”

“Bye, Papyrus!” said Asriel, waving to him.

 _Bye!_ Frisk signed with a wave of their own.

The next house was, on top of being a house and not just a stand, just as obvious in who it belonged to. Not many people lived in a house shaped like a fish head.

In front of the door, though, was somebody else, talking animatedly to Undyne. It appeared at first to be a giant pumpkin, but it became apparent from the snout and the tail and the lack of arms that it was Monster Kid.

“Your mom made you wear that, huh?” Undyne was saying. “Lame! You should wear _cool stuff,_ like _me!”_

Sure enough, she was carrying a sword as large and thick as she was tall on her back, had a blonde spiky wig, and was wearing armor.

She looked up and noticed that, behind Monster Kid, was standing Chara, Frisk, and Asriel.

“TRICK OR TREAT, PUNKS!” she shouted. “OMNINOOGIE!”

She ran over, grabbed Chara in a headlock before they could run away, and noogied them. Chara squirmed in their grip, before she looked up and locked eyes with Asriel standing next to them.

“No, no, thank you...” said Asriel quickly, raising his paws, before Undyne rushed over, headlocked him, and noogied him too. Asriel groaned.

 _Me, me!_ signed Frisk.

“Hell yeah I will!” said Undyne, rushing over to them, headlocking them, and giving them one more noogie. Frisk giggled.

“Yo! Me too!” shouted Monster Kid.

“Sure!” said Undyne with a grin, heading over to them, picking them up off the ground, and noogieing their skull.

_“This RULES! I’m never washing my head again!”_

Undyne set them down, put her hands on her hips and looked out towards the four of them.

“Y’all want candy, right?” she said.

“We want the _best_ candy,” said Chara. “The most _forbidden of candies.”_

“Forbidden candy, eh? I know just the girl,” Undyne replied, before turning to her house, cupping her hands over her mouth, and shouting, “ALPHYS!”

A large, yellow figure slowly appeared around the door, as if they were afraid to be seen.

“Come on, Alphy! You look great!” Undyne said encouragingly, and the figure moved out of the shadows and walked out onto the front yard.

Chara and Asriel both looked confused.

“Uh,” said Asriel, obviously trying to sound polite and failing. “What... what’s your costume?”

“It’s obviously D.VA from Overwatch,” said Chara rather smugly, as if they hadn’t been just as confused five seconds ago.

“It... it is not!” said Alphys, raising her clawed hands in front of the form-fitting armor on her chest. “It’s Shinji Ikari, from Evangelion, but as a girl! Like in my fanfiction where Shinji Ikari is a trans girl, and it’s really hard for her because her dad is a jerk and doesn’t understand, but she has supportive friends like...”

“Oh, _of course,”_ said Chara dryly, cutting her off. “Pardon my ignorance.”

 _I got it,_ signed Frisk. _I like it, Alphys!_

“T-thank you,” said Alphys, smiling.

“I think it looks cool!” said Monster Kid, grinning. Alphys smiled wider at them.

“Yeah, don’t diss my girlfriend’s costume!” said Undyne. “Or you knuckleheads won’t get squat!”

“Oh, right!” said Alphys. “The candy... I got you something even better.”

She reached into a bucket she had next to her and bought out four small tubs of what looked to be ice cream.

“It’s... it’s never-melt, always cold milk chocolate ice cream that _never_ runs out,” she said, her tail wagging back and forth. “It’s my own special recipe! I had to invent wormhole technology to access the universe where everything is ice cream, but I think it was worth the effort. Try a bite!”

Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and Monster Kid (with some help from Frisk) opened their ice cream tubs. Alphys handed each of them a spoon and they all (again, with some help from Frisk in Monster Kid’s case) took a bite of the ice cream.

“Wow, it is good,” Chara said, clearly impressed.

“They’re _really_ picky about ice cream,” said Asriel, smirking as he glanced sideways at Chara. “So that means a lot.”

 _Look, look!_ signed Frisk excitedly. _The ice cream refilled itself!_

They all looked down. As promised, there was no sign they’d taken a bite of the ice cream at all.

“ _Sorcery,”_ whispered Chara.

“Enough about the ice cream!” said Undyne. “You guys need to get your butts in gear!”

“Alright, alright, we’re going,” said Chara. “Bye, everyone!”

 _Bye, Alphys! Bye, Undyne! Bye, M.K.!_ signed Frisk.

“Bye!” said Asriel with a wave.

“Later, nerds!” shouted Undyne as they left.

The next house was right next door and it was... another mansion. It wasn’t hard to guess who this belonged to either, as it was covered in statues, pillars, windows, doors, and lawn decorations all shaped like Metatton.

“This town has a lot of mansions,” commented Asriel.

“Talk about petit bourgeois,” said Chara, before walking up to the front door and knocking.

The door slid open with a _whoosh_ and a rush of fog, before a red carpet descended down the front porch and down the stairs leading up to it.

 **“OHHHHHHHH YES!”** said a voice from every loudspeaker in a five-hundred acre radius. Chara and Asriel covered their ears. Frisk just stared.

A figure emerged from the door. It was, who else, but Mettaton. He wasn’t in his rectangle form, but was in all his extremely poseable glory - his face was painted black and his head was surrounded by what appeared to be a giant eyeball, complete with enormous eyelashes.

Terrifyingly, the eyeball blinked.

“What the hell are you,” said Chara.

“I’m a sexy eyeball, darling, what does it look like?” said Mettaton, smirking.

“Why?” asked Asriel, who was staring, mesmerized, at the eyeball.

“Because...” Mettaton lifted his hand... “I...” He raised his index finger and middle finger in front of his actual eyes. “See...” He turned the fingers around to face the three of them. “You. And you are _disappointments._ The Shining? So passe. So overdone. You need to be _fabulous,_ sweethearts!”

 _I think both our costumes are cool,_ signed Frisk.

“Oh, you’re Madotsuki, are you?” Mettaton said. The eyeball blinked again and Asriel looked disgusted. “That’s a good choice. It fits you!”

“Am I _seriously_ the only one who doesn’t know who Mad-dot-suki is?” Asriel demanded.

“It’s a very popular video game,” said Mettaton blankly.

“Yeah, Ree, get with the program,” Chara said, before turning back to Mettaton. “Speaking of which, where’s the candy? Cough it up. We’re after the _good stuff.”_

Mettaton smirked again, as if it wasn’t his default expression.

“The _good stuff,_ is it? I’ll see what I can do.”

Mettaton walked, backwards, back into his mansion, the door shutting behind him as he disappeared into the darkness.

“What a creep,” said Asriel, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, not a fan of the sexy robot man?” Chara said. “I can’t imagine why. You’re so alike.”

 _I think he’s funny,_ signed Frisk. _And he’s nice once you get to know him._

The door opened again and the giant eyeball, with Mettaton attached, emerged from the doorway. He gave Chara and Frisk Mettaton-shaped chocolate figures made of actual chocolate, and gave Asriel an identical figure that was clearly made of construction paper with chocolate icing.

“That’s for calling me a creep,” he said, and then walked back into his mansion, waving as he entered the door. “Toodles!”

“Nice once you get to know him, huh,” said Asriel.

 _Well, you don’t know him yet,_ signed Frisk. _You’ll see._

“Whatever,” said Asriel. “Let’s go to Dad’s house.”

“He is _noooooooot_ my dad,” Chara said, elongating the “o” for five full seconds.

 _He’s kind of my dad,_ said Frisk. _He’s everyone’s dad._

“You realize that’s weird, right?” said Chara. “Do I have to explain to you why that’s weird?”

But Frisk was already at the front door of Asgore’s house. It was identical to Toriel’s in every way. They knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing Asgore wearing a Santa Claus suit.

“Dad,” said Asriel. “That’s not a costume.”

“Ho ho ho!” boomed Asgore. “‘Tis always the Holly Day season in the Dreemurr household!”

“You couldn’t afford a new costume, could you,” said Chara flatly, and Asgore’s expression answered their question immediately.

 _Hi, Asgore! Did you get candy?_ signed Frisk.

Asgore smiled, grateful for the change in subject, and handed out a plain, ordinary chocolate bar.

“No, no, no,” said Chara. “We’re after the _forbidden candy.”_

Asgore raised his eyebrows.

“That’s right, Dad,” said Asriel. “We want the candy from your _secret stash.”_

 _Treat! Treat! Treat!_ Frisk signed, with as much emphasis as they could.

“M-my secret stash?” said Asgore, tugging on his collar. “I have no idea...”

Asriel and Chara crossed their arms simultaneously.

_Treat! Treat! Treat!_

“Alright, alright,” said Asgore, waving his gloved paws for calm. “I will be just a moment.”

He disappeared into the house. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk looked at each other, before breaking out into laughter.

“That was easier than I thought,” said Chara.

 _No mercy!_ said Frisk again, giggling.

“That’s right,” said Chara, grinning. “No mercy.”

The door opened again and Asgore emerged carrying three large carefully-wrapped packages.

“What are they?” said Asriel.

“Toblerones,” said Asgore with a wink. “Don’t tell your mother I gave you these.”

“Perish the thought,” said Chara, crossing their heart.

“We won’t,” said Asriel, taking the candy and then giving his father a hug. “Thanks, Dad.”

Frisk ran up and gave him a hug as well, and hesitantly, Chara came up and hugged him too.

“Thank you, children,” said Asgore, smiling. “For visiting me today.”

“Well, of course we’ll visit when you give us...” Chara started to say, before Asriel stepped on their foot. “I mean, yes. Of course.”

The three of them then said their goodbyes and waved at Asgore as he went back into his house.

“That’s all the houses then,” said Chara with a sigh.

 _What about Berdly?_ signed Frisk.

“ _All the houses.”_

The three of them stared at each other, each unsure what to do.

“Let’s go home,” said Asriel, shivering. It was getting cold, even for Halloween night. “The Halloween party’s probably started already.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Chara agreed, and the three of them followed behind as Frisk walked slowly back to Toriel’s house.

* * *

Unsurprisingly for a Toriel Halloween party, there was very little to do besides children’s games (such as “pin the shell on the snail”) and a lot of oversight on what was considered acceptable Halloween activities. But that didn’t stop Susie, Noelle, and Kris from finding a corner to hang out in.

At the current moment, they were “sharing chocolate.” By which they of course meant that they were eating the chocolate and then kissing each other.

“Disgusting,” said Chara, staring at them from across the room. “I would never...”

Frisk abruptly grabbed them by the collar of their dress and pulled them into a messy, chocolatey kiss. Chara’s foot popped. When they let go, Chara looked dazed.

“That’s... _really_ good chocolate,” said Chara after a moment, licking their lips.

“Can I try some?” said Asriel, and neither of them knew if he had meant that to be flirting on purpose, because they both immediately tackled him to the ground and planted chocolate kisses all over his face.

Toriel, about five minutes later, found them and confiscated the chocolate for the rest of the night.

But it was still a good Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ivy and Willow for reading this and thanks to Willow for suggesting the title!


End file.
